Mamoritai
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Ketika paru-paru Satoshi kian tercekat, dan kristal itu belum jua terpasang, hanya doa yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Haruka berdoa untuk dirinya, dan Manaphy menyalurkan dalam bentuk yang tak terduga. ShigeSato. Slight SatoRuka. Warnings inside.


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri.**

**WARNING!** **Yaoi**. OOC. A little bit AU. Abalisme. Gajenisme. Garingisme. TYPOS. MISSTYPOS. Sebagian dari isi fanfiksi ini mengandung _**Spoiler**__ Movie ke_-9;_Pokémon__ Ranger and the Temple of the Sea__._

**Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi**, harap tekan saja tombol _**back**_ demi keamanan bersama.

_Mostly_ **ShigeSato—Palletshipping/Masarashipping.** _Slight_ **SatoRuka—Advanceshipping**.

_Ketika paru-paru Satoshi kian tercekat, dan kristal itu belum juga terpasang, hanya doa yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Haruka berdoa untuk dirinya, dan Manaphy menyalurkan dalam bentuk yang tak terduga_

* * *

><p>"Air semakin meninggi! Kau tunggu di sini saja, Haruka!" Satoshi menyeret tabung silinder bermuatan satu orang—sebenarnya bisa saja muat dua orang kalau berpelukan—ke hadapan Haruka. Dipegangnya erat kristal berwarna <em>mint<em> yang seharusnya terpasang pada wadahnya tepat di dasar paling dalam Samiya—kuil bawah laut.

"Tapi, Satoshi-

Pemuda itu mendorong gadis berambut cokelat masuk ke dalam tabung silinder, bersama Manaphy dan juga Pikachu. "Pikachu, tolong jaga Haruka dan Manaphy, ya," titahnya pada _partner_ kepercayaannya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku yang membawa kristal ini ke dalam, " setelah menutup tabung silinder, Satoshi berlari sekuat tenaga. Berpacu dengan waktu untuk memasang kembali kristal agung kuil bawah laut ini. Lorong demi lorong, lompatan, sampai nyaris terjatuh. Air laut semakin menderu mengejarnya, semakin naik dan naik. Langkah Satoshi terhenti ketika dilihatnya tangga menuju tempat sang kristal telah terendam sepenuhnya oleh air.

"Huft… Hup!" sedalam mungkin ia mengambil nafas, mengisi paru-parunya sampai limit maksimal. Dengan satu loncatan, ia menerobos air laut yang telah menggenangi tangga. Berenang mencapai tujuannya.

Dasar dari Samiya, atau kuil bawah laut adalah tempat di mana puluhan Kristal berpendar kehijauan itu bersemayam. Jika saja semua kristal itu terpasang pada tempatnya, pastilah kebocoran air laut yang semakin menggenangi kuil ini akan terhenti—ini menyangkut keselamatan Haruka juga. Mati-matian Satoshi berenang, mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk mengembalikan kristal tersebut.

"Ah!" sial, air yang menerobos dari pintu atas menghantam tubuhnya. Membuat oleng dirinya, sehingga kristal tersebut lepas dari tangan dan jatuh ke dalam cekungan pada lantai dasar kuil. Berusaha sadar sepenuhnya, Satoshi mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya, kembali menyelam untuk mengambil kristal. Kembali menggerakkan tubuh lelahnya untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Satoshi…," gumam Haruka dengan raut wajah semakin khawatir. Ia katupkan tangan, berdoa sepenuhnya untuk keselamatan rekan yang sedang berjuan memasang kristal di dalam sana. "Berusahalah, Satoshi…."

Lagi-lagi keadaan semakin membuat Satoshi tersudut. Sialnya, kristal berpendar itu malah terjepit di antara cekungan. Remaja bertopi ini menariknya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha melepaskan kristal tersebut sampai melupakan bahwa ruang paru-parunya terbatas. Kelihatannya ia tak mau setengah-setengah dalam misi ini. Demi keselamatan. Demi Samiya. Demi Haruka. Demi Manaphy. Demi hidupnya. Seluruh tenaga ia kerahkan, menarik sekuat yang ia bisa. Dadanya pasti sakit akibat air yang—mungkin—tak sengaja terhirup.

_Bruash! _Usahanya membuahkan hasil! Kristal berpendar itu akhirnya lepas juga, dan berhasil dibawa ke dalam pelukannya kembali. Namun, sedetik kemudian, pandangannya memburam. Nafasnya benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Ia lemas. Kristal kembali terlepas dari tangannya.

"Haruka… Shige… ru…," kalimat yang meluncur terakhir dari bibirnya. Satoshi, dengan kesadaran yang sudah perlahan-lahan pudar, tubuhnya terbawa oleh massa air yang lebih besar. Mengambang tak berdaya.

.

"Aku percaya… kau bisa, Satoshi," Haruka masih harap-harap cemas. Tak henti-henti menyuarakan ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya. Tangannya yang terkatup sedikit gemetar. Melihat ini, Pikachu memeluk erat Haruka. Ikut berdoa bersamanya. "Jangan menyerah. Aku percaya kau bisa. Satoshi…."

Gadis ini sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terkurung dalam silinder tabung yang cukup sempit, bersama dua Pokemon. Matanya terus menatap takut pada biru air yang menyelimuti tabung melalui celah berlapis kaca bening. Yang ia bisa hanyalah berdoa. Berdoa. Berdoa.

Begitu pula di dalam kapal selam kecil yang dikemudikan Hiromi. Takeshi dan Masato ikut melayangkan doa untuk Haruka dan Satoshi.

"Tuhan… tolonglah Satoshi," isak Haruka. Manaphy dengan segudang rasa sayangnya kepada Haruka, mencoba membantu dengan segenap kekuatannya. Entah semacam antena atau apa-yang-ada-di-kepalanya-itu, berpendar kehijauan. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal doa pada yang bersangkutan. Manaphy juga ikut berdoa, mengirimkan kekuatan untuk membentuk media pertolongan. Mengambil bentuk apa saja yang tergambar dalam hati Satoshi sekarang. Apapun itu.

Partikel-partikel sangat kecil dalam air bergetar. Bercahaya membentuk sesuatu di hadapan Satoshi yang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya. Semakin lama, cahaya berpendar biru kehijauan membentuk sesuatu. Seorang pemuda. Dengan rambut cokelat halusnya. Jas lab putihnya ikut berkibar entah karena dimainkan oleh aliran air, begitu pula pada kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Tubuhnya setengah transparan dan bercahaya. Mata cokelatnya terbelalak ketika ia tersadar. Persis… seorang _Shigeru Okido_.

"Sa-Satoshi?" suaranya bergema. Heran. "Apa ini…?" gemanya lagi. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti keadaannya, namun jemarinya mencoba menyentuh pemuda bertopi di hadapannya. Mencoba menyentuh kulitnya. Aneh, memang, Shigeru bahkan tak merasa sesak berada di dalam air.

Yak—tersentuh. Ia dapat menyentuh sosok Satoshi. Tak ingin membuang waktu—walau tidak terlalu mengerti keadaannya, sosok Shigeru Okido membawa tubuh Satoshi ke permukaan air, di mana memungkinkan untuk rival abadinya itu menghirup oksigen.

"Hei! Bangun!" guncang Shigeru pada tubuh Satoshi. Hening.

"Hei, bodoh! Bangun! Woy! Kau sudah mati, ya?" teriaknya sekali lagi. Tetap hening.

_Plak!_ "Hei! Aku tidak mengerti keadaannya, tapi sadarlah!" masih tak ada jawaban dari Satoshi setelah pipinya memerah akibat tamparan.

"Ck!" decak Shigeru. "Kalau begini… terpaksa!"

Dengan posisi seakan berpijak pada air, ia sudutkan Satoshi pada dinding. Keduan telapak tangannya menekan dada Satoshi, memijat jantungnya dengan kekuatan sedang. Ia tengadahkan kepala bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu, menarik dahi dan dagunya pelan, sehingga mulutnya terbuka. Sigap, Shigeru memasang mata dan telinga. Memperhatikan apakah ada napas yang keluar masuk dari Satoshi.

"Gah! Tidak bernapas!" sedikit ia meraba leher Satoshi guna memeriksa ada-tidaknya denyut nadi. Yak, ada. Setidaknya Satoshi masih hidup. Perlahan, Shigeru kembali menarik dagu dan dahi Satoshi ke arah yang berlawanan, bersiap memberikan pertolongan pertama pada rival kecilnya. Dijepitnya hidung Satoshi dengan jempol dan telunjuknya, perlahan, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Satoshi, menghembuskan udara dari mulut.

—Ya. Dari mulut ke mulut.

Shigeru kembali menarik bibirnya, menghirup lagi udara untuk di transfusikan pada Satoshi. Ini yang kedua, ia menjamah bibir Satoshi guna memberikan pertolongan. Dihembuskannya kuat. Mengunci bibir Satoshi dengan sedikit tekanan—seakan bercumbu. Tangannya ikut bekerja, beberapa kali menekan jantung Satoshi. Berulang-ulang.

"Tolonglah sadar, Bodoh!" seru Shigeru ketika kedua tanganya kembali memijat dada Satoshi. Entah karena ia yang sudah kacau, tenaganya menjadi sedikit berlebih memberikan tekanan.

"—_Uhuk! Hegh!"_

Mata cokelat Satoshi perlahan membuka. Ia memuntahkan air dari tenggorokannya. Berhasil. Satoshi kembali tersadar. Perlahan ia melebarkan matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya bayangan Shigeru di hadapannya. Persis.

"Uhuk! Shi-Shigeru…?" sayang tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Kosong. Satoshi yang sesekali memijat lehernya dengan lemas, hanya bisa terdiam heran.

"Apa itu tadi…?" tanyanya sembari sesekali batuk kecil. Ia raba pelan bibirnya sembari termenung. "Shigeru… menyelamatkanku?" desisnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Suara air yang semakin meninggi menyadarkan Satoshi dari lamunannya. Tidak ada waktu! Pun ia masih lemas, ia tak peduli. Satoshi menghirup oksigen sekuatnya, dan kembali menyelam. Berenang menuju dasar, berusaha memasang kristal pada tempatnya.

"Satoshi…," Haruka masih menggumam. Mengatupkan tangan dengan perasaan cemas. Wajahnya seperti ingin menangis.

"Pika?" merasakan getaran. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Kuil bawah air berguncang dengan sangat hebat. Seakan Samiya diguncang oleh gempa yang amat dasyat.

"Ap-apa ini?" panik Haruka. Ia peluk erat-erat Manaphy dan Pikachu. Semakin takut. Semakin cemas.

"Hei, lihat! Apa itu?" Hiromi yang telah sampai ke atas kapal menunjuk ke suatu arah. Perlahan-lahan, puncak dari kuil bawah laut semakin terlihat. Menerobos permukaan air, tinggi menjulang ke langit dengan arsitektur spiral megahnya. Yang lain ikut melihat keajaiban ini. Samiya telah muncul ke permukaan, pertanda Satoshi berhasil menuntaskan tugasnya. Samiya, Kuil indah dengan sejuta pesonanya, serta para Pokemon air yang meloncat-loncat merayakannya.

Selesai sudah misi mereka. The Phantom telah kalah melawan nyanyian Manaphy. Kini, ia hanya bisa menerima cemooh Jack Walker. Keduanya memandang keindahan Samiya yang sedang memamerkan pesona dirinya. Perlahan, Samiya mengisolasi dirinya lagi dengan _kekkai_. Kuil bawah laut itu kembali tenggelam ke dasar laut. Menyisakan ranah kegaguman tak terkira.

"Selamat tinggal… Haruka," berlinang air mata Haruka ketika dirinya harus rela melepas Manaphy. Mau tak mau, ia memang wajib untuk merelakan Pokemon legenda itu. Manaphy ia lepas ke lautan, memperhatikan Pokemon imut yang seakan sudah dianggap anaknya itu berenang menjauhi dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Neechan_?" Masato agaknya khawatir dengan keadaan sang kakak.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa," Haruka mencoba tegar. "Pasti… tidak akan apa-apa."

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah Haruka. Ia hanya terpaku menatap luasnya lautan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dengan senyum sendu, Haruka mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Titik air mata sudah mulai memudar.

"Aaah!" dan teriakan Satoshi merusak semuanya.

"Ada apa, Satoshi?" tanya Hiromi setengah kaget mendengar teriakan tadi.

Satoshi berlari ke dalam kabin, "Aku pinjam telepon sebentar, ya, Hiromi!"

.

.

Kota Masara—nama kerennya, sih, Pallet_ Town_.

"Ap-apa itu tadi?" Shigeru Okido, entah kenapa tersadar dengan posisi terjungkal yang teramat tidak elit. Kemungkinan ia terjatuh dari kursinya yang berada di ruangan laboraturium Profesor Okido, sang peneliti Pokemon—sekaligus merupakan kakeknya.

"Tunggu… aku pasti mimpi…," ia buru-buru menegakkan badannya sebelum laboratorian lain melihatnya dalam pose super-tidak-elit-tidak-enak-dilihat-pula. Shigeru dengan sigap memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Kering. Tidak dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Iya… aku pasti kecapekan karena kebanyakan kerja," helanya lega ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Kering. Tidak basah. Tidak ada air laut, dan yang paling penting… tidak ada Satoshi!

"Huft… tapi…," Shigeru meraba bibirnya. Pipinya sedikit merona. "Kenapa mimpinya bisa seperti itu, sih? Terasa nyata sekali…."

Makin dipikir, makin pusing. Shigeru stres mendadak hanya karena mimpi yang menurutnya oh-so-gak-_awesome_-banget. Sedetik, mata Shigeru membesar. Seakan ia menyadari sesuatu paling parno di dunia ini telah terjadi .

"It-itu… berarti… ak-aku dan… Sat-Satoshi… ci-ci-cium…," dan omongannya mulai tidak teratur mengingat apa yang telah ia alami. Pertolongan pertama. _Cardiopulmonary resuscitatio__n. _Pernapasan buatan….

—**berciuman.**

"Aaaakh!" teriaknya frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gusar. Mendadak galau.

"Shigeru!" Kenji melongok dari balik pintu ruangan. "Ada telepon untukmu," katanya sembari menyerahkan telepon paralel. Sedikitnya, Shigeru berterima kasih untuk teleponnya karena membuatnya berusaha melupakan mimpi-buruk-tapi-kok-oke-gitu tadi. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil telepon paralel dari tangan Kenji. Sayang, kalau saja Shigeru sedang tidak dalam keadaan _error_ begini, mungkin ia bisa melihat cengiran usil yang tampak pada bibir Kenji.

"Ya. Laboratorium penelitian Profesor Okido. Shigeru Okido di sini," dijawabnya telepon dengan nada sewajar mungkin. Berusaha mengusir ingatan akan mimpinya itu.

"_**Oh Shigeru!"**_

_The Lord is testing me!_ Hanya dengan mendengar suara saja, Shigeru tahu betul siapa yang tengah meneleponnya. Wajah Shigeru memerah kalut dibuatnya. Batin Shigeru langsung orasi. _Kenapa di saat-saat begini dia malah nelepon?_

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk kerja," balas Shigeru sedikit kasar. Berusaha bernada keras dengan rival kecilnya itu. Namun lain halnya dengan Satoshi, ia malah diam setelah diteriaki oleh Shigeru.

"Oi! Satoshi?" panggil Shigeru. "Kau masih di sana?"

…. diam lagi.

"Jangan boros pulsa, Satoshi!" panggil Shigeru lagi. Kini ia geram.

"_**Terima kasih…."**_

"Heh?"

"_**Terima kasih… Shigeru."**_

Alis Shigeru naik sesenti. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "U-untuk apa kau berterima kasih?" tanyanya dengan nada semakin kencang, takut-takut Satoshi bermimpi sama dengannya—atau parahnya lagi, mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi.

Di ujung sana, kontan wajah Satoshi berubah merah. "Po-pokoknya terima kasih saja! Jangan tanya!" _—__**klap!**_

"Hah..?" tinggallah Shigeru terheran-heran dengan telepon tersebut. "Oi! Kenapa di tutup? Hei, Satoshi!" teriaknya percuma. Telepon sudah ditutup.

"Kenapa dia?" Shigeru memainkan telepon paralel di tangannya dengan raut super bingung. "dia bukan berterima kasih untuk yang tadi, 'kan?" Shigeru masih ngeri membayangkan bagaimana nafsu dirinya saat itu. Saat dirinya mengklaim bibir Satoshi.

"Aaagh! Sudahlah!" frustasi, Shigeru melempar telepon itu ke atas tempat tidur. "Paling-paling si Satoshi lagi iseng melancarkan modus teror telepon model baru," dan cucu satu-satunya Profesor Okido itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setumpuk dokumen bahan riset masih belum ia transkripsikan. Ada beberapa tabel yang belum ia tandai, dan istilah-istilah yang belum ia terjemahkan.

—_**kriiing!**_

Telepon berbunyi lagi. Shigeru dengan malas kembali mengangkat telepon _wireless_ yang tadi dilemparnya dengan tidak berperiketeleponan.

"Ya. Laboratorium Profesor Okido. Shigeru Okido di sini."

"_**Eh, Shige."**_

Ekspresi Shigeru langsung berubah bosan. Matanya menyipit. "Kamu lagi! Kurang kerjaan, Satoshi?"

"Ng… itu…," di ujung sana, Satoshi menelepon sembari tangan satunya memainkan kabel gagang. "Kalau kita ketemu… nanti kutraktir es krim, ya."

Mata Shigeru lagi-lagi membesar. "Hei, dalam rangka apa kau mau traktir aku es krim?"

"Sudahlah! Jangan tanya!" _**—klap!**_

"Eh? Ditutup? Woooi!" Kenji di balik pintu hanya terkikik geli melihat reaksi Shigeru yang sedang meneriaki telepon. Kenji Ngintip rupanya. "Ini anak… _trolling _banget," ucap Shigeru sembari menatap telepon yang tergenggam di tangannya. Ngeri masih masih meliputi dirinya. Alhasil, ia lempar telepon ke sembarang arah—dan sukses hancur menabrak tembok. Ia membuka jas labornya, menampakkan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'Jangan tanya nilai rapor saya' berwarna merah darah. Ia ambil tas dan memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Mau ke mana, Shigeru?" tanya Kenji masih dengan wajah menuju _trolling-face_—Kenji memang akan berubah kalau sudah menyangkut hubungan antara Satoshi dan Shigeru. Manurutnya, asyik saja menggoda Shigeru.

"Aku akan memberi bocah itu pelajaran karena sudah menerorku dua kali!" dendam kesumat Shigeru. "Oh, ya! Sekalian kutagih janji es krimnya!"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>_

_**Mamoritai** mean **White whishes**._

Iya. Saya tau ini abal. Akhir ceritanya terasa bertele-tele. Iya. Jangan sambit saya! Ampuuuun! Tapi ini benar-benar harus saya tulis, kalau enggak naskah saya gak selese, pikiran saya melayang terus mikirin ini pasangan.

Ini sebenarnya pembelokan(?) dari _Movie_-nya. Di movie tentu aja Satoshi selamat dengan sendirinya, bukan karena kedatangan siluman Shigeru *Dibakar*. Dan ada beberapa dialog dan adegan yang saya tambahkan dan saya ubah demi kenyamanan bercerita, terutama yang terakhir. Abis saya ngenes aja Shige gak muncul di DP akhir-akhir ini. Muncul cuma sekali doank, dan saya _shipper_ ShigeSato, loh. Bahaha! * _bowed_*

Oke. Silahkan nikmati _Omake_ maksa di bawah ini. Kalau males, skip aja ke tombol _**review**_, yah :p

* * *

><p><em><span>OMAKE<span>_

"Eh… Shige, perasaan baru kemarin lusa aku meneleponmu. Sekarang sudah sampai saja," Satoshi mengereling pada rivalnya—Shigeru, yang sudah sampai di hadapannya. Di sebuah kota entah di mana, Shigeru menagih es krim yang dijanjikan Satoshi tiga hari lalu.

"Jarkom, dong. Masalah gampang mencari tempatmu," jawab Shigeru santai. "Pak, es krimnya satu buket. Rasa _choco-mint_, vanila, _cookies-cream_ dan _milk-twist_!"

"Shi-Shige! Kau nagih janji apa rampok?" protes Satoshi. "Kau bisa sakit perut makan sebanyak itu!"

"Janji tetap janji, Sato," Shigeru menjulurkan lidah. Es krim sebuket besar langsung ia dapatkan. Mereka berdua segera kembali ke tempat Takeshi dan Haruka menunggu. Takeshi sedang sibuk mencuci mata melihat gadis-gadis unyu lalu-lalang. Sedangkan Haruka sibuk berdiskusi soal pemanasan global dengan Masato.

"Aku langsung tekor," Satoshi berlinang air mata meratapi dompetnya yang sudah bolong, isinya pun kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Shigeru menyuap es krim ke mulutnya. "dalam rangka apa kau traktir aku? Biasanya kau bersifat mahasiswa-tanggal-tua padaku," pandangannya tertuju pada bocah bertopi itu.

"Eh… itu…." Satoshi terhenyak. Wajahnya mendadak merona.

"Eh?" Shigeru merasa sudah melayangkan pertanyaan yang salah, dan wajahnya pun ikut merona ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah Satoshi. Teringat mimpinya tiga hari lalu. "He-hei! Wajahmu santai aja, donk! Kenapa merah-merah begitu?" teriaknya tambah takut. Takut insiden "ciuman" itu benar-benar terjadi?

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" Satoshi menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shigeru, lalu berlari menuju Takeshi dan Haruka serta Masato. Meninggalkan Shigeru yang berdiri terpaku sendirian dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah memerah, makin lama makin berubah pucat.

"Wadehel _is it_?" gumam Shigeru hambar.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wanna <em>**_**review**_? **Karena review adalah nyawa dari sebuah fanfiksi. Maju terus perfanfiksian fandom Pokemon Indonesia! Lahirkan fanfiksi-fanfiksi berkualitas! XD**


End file.
